


Moments Before

by Koffee



Series: Feline Seductiveness [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Stray AU, Stray!Jason, Teasing, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has his eye on a Stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a fic in a Stray AU. It was an anon request from my tumblr account. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, and I'll probably add to it at some point.

The little stray following Selena around always seemed to nab Dick’s attention. The blue-green eyes behind those thick lensed goggles, and that teasing smile -- yeah, they always caught his attention.

Dick couldn’t help but keep an eye on the kid, especially when he was new at the game. He was like a young cat, he would always find himself in some kind of troubling mess. Then as a year or two went by, the little stray began to understand the world around him, and the limitations of himself.

He was seductive, just like his mama cat.

Dick couldn’t keep away.

“Need help?”

Nightwing peered up, seeing a glossy silhouette standing out against the hazy Gotham air. Two small cat ears perched on the top of his head, tight pants outlining the tempting shape of strong legs. Before Nightwing could answer, Stray slid off his leather jacket and draped it around the injured man’s shoulders.

“No.”

“Don’t care.”

Stray removed a small first aid kit from one of the pockets in his jacket and began to stitch up the long gash along side the muscle of Dick’s leg. Dick should have left, he should have not allowed himself to be touched in such a way, but there was something so enamoring about the figure in front of him.

Dick questioned, “What’s your name?”

“I’m a Stray.”

“No, your real name.”

He paused for a few moments, signed, and continued to treat Dick’s wound. A few seconds later he paused again, and lifted his goggles. Dick had seen his eyes before, but only when the rest of his face was obstructed. Tonight he had a full view.

“Maybe you’ll take yours off for me,” Stray cut the extra sewing thread, and kissed Dick on the cheek, “one day.”

He smelled like cigarettes, and dirt, and with a teasing smile he was gone.

Dick tightened his grip around the leather jacket, taking in the remnants of a lingering scent and the quickly fading warmth from the other who had worn it only moments before.

 

 


End file.
